Die Entführung oder Der durchgeknallte Alte
by M9
Summary: Methos hat eine neue Passion


DISCLAIMER: Wie immer gehört mir hier nur die Idee, aber keine der Figuren...Geld verdienen geht leider auch nicht damit...

BEMERKUNG: Es waren wohl doch ein paar Ü-Eiern zu viel *lol* Aber der alte Mann ist auch einfach zu prädestiniert für solchen Blödsinn... *g* Biiiiitteeeeee...sagt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet... *auf Mail-Adresse oben zeig*

**Die Entführung  oder  Der durchgeknallte Alte**

Ein Text in goldenen Lettern läuft über den von Sternen überzogenen Bildschirm:

Vor langer Zeit, in einer Galaxie, weit weit entfernt ...

STAR WARS

Episode X

Die Entführung

*einsetzen der Star Wars Melodie*

Es herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Raumschiffe der Rebellen, die von geheimen Basen aus operieren, haben ihren ersten Sieg gegen das böse galaktische Hipperium errungen. Nun haben sie sich auf einer dem Hipperium noch unbekannten Welt gesammelt, um den letzten entscheidenden Schlag gegen den verhaßten Feind vorzubereiten.

Während Prinzessin Hippeia sich aufmacht den entführten Happy Han aus der Gefangenschaft durch den üblen Kopfgeldjäger Jango Jett zu befreien haben ihr Bruder und seine Droiden gänzlich andere Probleme zu bewältigen.

Ein Enterkommando unter dem Befehl des schrecklichen Dark Laser hat die Basis Tischplatte entdeckt und angegriffen. Es versucht sich nun seinen Weg zur Kommandozentrale freizuschießen. Doch die Rebellen geben sich nicht geschlagen. In aller Eile laufen die Kämpfer und ihre Anführer zu den Raumschiffen und Jagdmaschinen, die in einem vom Feind noch nicht blockierten Versteck verborgen sind, um in die Freiheit zu fliehen. Nur ein paar tapfere Helden bleiben zurück, um den Feind lange genug aufzuhalten, damit die Rebellion nicht ein unerwartet jähes Ende nimmt...

*laute Geräusche von einrastenden Türen sind zu hören, das Bild wechselt*

„Nein Erzwo Hippo, das Schiff steht in dieser Richtung."

*ein goldener Droide mit blauer Nase diskutiert mit eckigen Gesten mit einem kleinen, einem Mülleimer ähnelnden, sich auf Rollen fortbewegenden, Geschöpf*

„Piep, Pipipipepiepiepiepepiep*

„Nein du Blecheimer, ich muß meine Gedächtnischips nicht neu justieren." geht das Gezanke weiter.

*sein rollender Gesprächspartner gibt wieder nur Piepgeräusche von sich und fährt trotz des Protestes in die entgegengesetzte Richtung*

„Warte du Sturkopf, ich folge dir..." *der goldene Droide hebt verzweifelt die Arme und rennt stolpernd hinter seinem Freund her*

*Szenenwechsel, die beiden Droiden gelangen in einen großen Hangar, in dem sie schon von einem blaunasigen, braunbekutteten Mann erwartet werden*

„Na endlich, wir haben euch erwartet. Geht schon mal an Bord des Falken, damit wir später gleich starten können."

„Danke Master Hippobi. Ich dachte schon, man hätte uns vergessen." *der goldene Droide wirkt erleichtert und folgt dem fröhlich pfeifenden Erzwo Hippo an Bord*

„AUBACCA!" *ein jüngerer Mann, genau wie alle anderen mit blauer Nase, kriecht unter dem Falken hervor und ruft das auf der Oberseite des Schiffes beschäftigte Zottelmonster*

„WROOOOOOAAARRRRR."

„Komm runter, das Geschütz sitzt gut, die Hipperialen werden gleich hiersein, ich kann Laser schon in der Macht spüren." *der Junge winkt das Zottelmonster herunter und es verschwindet mit einem weiteren Grollen ebenfalls durch die Schiffsluke*

„Master Eiwalker, Master Eiwalker." *die Stimme des Goldenen ertönt aus den Schiffslautsprechern* „Kommen sie und Master Hippobi schnell an Bord. Erzwo hat Kampfdroiden geortet."

*in diesem Moment gehen die Hangarschotte auf und ein schwarzgekleideter, schwer keuchender Mann betritt die Szene*

*einsetzen der Imperial March-Musik*

„Aaaah, Obi-Wan. Habt ihr endlich einen neuen Schüler gefunden?" *er sieht den alten Bekutteten herausfordernd an und zieht sein Lichtschwert. Gerade als er auf den Unbewaffneten losgehen will, mischt sich der junge Mann ein. Er hat ebenfalls ein Lichtschwert gezogen und schreit mit voller Lautstärke.*

„Laßt mich gegen meinen Vater kämpfen, ich kann ihn bestimmt auf die helle Seite zurückholen!"

*Da erscheint das Bild eines uralten, verschrumpelten Wesens. Es flimmert in der Luft und sämtliche Kampfgeräusche stocken. Seine grünen Ohren wackeln genauso schlimm wie die blaue Nase.*

„Jedimeister Hippoda!" rufen die drei Kontrahenten überrascht.

*Das Wesen öffnet den Mund und fängt an zu sprechen* .....

Duncan betrat Methos' Wohnung.

Der alte Mann wohnte nun schon seit 2 Wochen in einem Apartment, direkt über Joes Bar. Duncan hatte bisher nur leider keine Zeit der Einladung seines alten Freundes, die neue Heimstätte zu besichtigen, zu folgen.

Doch nun, es war ein sonniger Sonntag, war der Highlander bereit sich um diese ‚Sache' zu kümmern.

Neugierig sah er sich um. Er stand in einem langen Gang. Zumindest sah es für ihn so aus. Denn im Dämmerlicht, welches hier herrschte, konnte Duncan nicht allzuviel erkennen. Nur das Licht, welches durch den Spalt eines mit einem Vorhang zugehängten Fensters fiel, wies ihm den Weg.

Er wunderte sich. Methos' Buzz hatte er deutlich wahrgenommen, warum kam der alte Mann dann nicht zu ihm heraus, um ihn zu begrüßen?

Er folgte vorsichtig dem Gang und öffnete die sich an seinem Ende befindliche Tür.

Am liebsten wäre der Highlander wieder umgekehrt, bei dem Bild, welches sich ihm da bot, doch Methos hatte ihn schon entdeckt.

Der alte Mann saß an seinem Computer. Eine Kamera war angeschlossen und er hatte gerade wild die Tastatur bearbeitet, als MacLeod den Raum betreten hatte.

Durch die überlaute, auf den Highlander monströs wirkende Musik schrie Methos etwas zu Duncan. Doch durch den Lärmpegel und das wundersam auf ihn wirkende Chaos verstand dieser kein Wort. Er bedeutete Methos die Musik leiser zu drehen und zwei Minuten später konnten sie sich unterhalten.

„Hi Mac, schön, daß du gekommen bist." begrüßte Methos seinen Freund.

Duncan brachte nur ein „Hä...hä?" hervor und deutete auf die vielen kleinen, rot-weißen, mit schwarz-roter Schrift versehenen, Alufolienschnipsel, die im ganzen Zimmer verteilt waren.

Methos fing an zu lachen. Dann ergriff er den Arm Duncans und zog ihn zum Wohnzimmertisch hinüber.

MacLeod folgte dem deutenden Zeigefinger mit den Augen und runzelte die Stirn.

Er sah ein Miniaturmodell des Millennium Falken aus der Star Wars Reihe und einige seltsam vertraut wirkende Figürchen auf der Tischplatte.

„Methos was?????" fragend blickte er seinen Freund an.

„Ich drehe einen Star Wars Fanfilm. Da gibt's einen Wettbewerb im Internet, bei dem man nen Aufenthalt beim Dreh zu Episode III gewinnen kann. Das sind meine Akteure." er zeigte wieder zu den Figuren auf der Tischplatte.

Duncan verzog noch mehr das Gesicht. „Das sind Überraschungseierfiguren."

„Ja und?" Ein unschuldig wirkendes Gesicht sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie können die denn in einem Star Wars Film mitspielen?" war Macs verwirrte Antwort.

„Na sieh doch, diese Happy Hippos haben sich doch als Star Wars Figuren verkleidet und draußen im Gang habe ich noch eine Lichterwand, die mir als Weltraum dient, für die Außenaufnahmen."

Duncan sah nach dieser Erklärung noch mißtrauischer seinen alten Freund an. War er nun etwa völlig irre geworden? Schadeten 5000 Jahre einem menschlichen Gehirn etwa so sehr?

Bevor er sich diesen Fragen jedoch eingehender widmen konnte, fing Methos schon an begeistert loszuplappern. „Willst du sehen, was ich schon habe? 2 ganze Minuten sind schon fertig bearbeitet. Oder willst du mir helfen?" er nahm einen Nylonfaden auf, an deren Ende eine der Plastikfiguren hing. „Hiermit kannst du die Position verändern." und hielt sie Duncan unter die Nase.

Entsetzt prallte dieser zurück.

„Äh. Lieber nicht Methos, das ist schließlich dein Werk und ich möchte es nicht verschandeln." redete er sich heraus. „Ich geh wieder zu Joe runter, ich habe ihm versprochen noch ein paar der kaputten Barhocker zu reparieren." Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum, stürmte aus dem Apartment und versuchte so weit wie möglich von dem - seiner Meinung nach - völlig durchgeknallten Alten wegzukommen.

Methos sah ihm noch kurz nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und machte sich wieder daran seinen Film zu bearbeiten. Er scrollte mit der Maus das Programm weiter, bis er an die Stelle gelangte, an der er vorhin gerade war.

*Hippoda spricht* „Mein abgefallener Schüler. Wende dich ab von der dunklen Seite. Der Hipperator wird die Galaxie sonst mit Dunkelheit füllen..."

*während der alte Jedimeister versucht den Dark Lord zu bekehren machen sich die beiden anderen Jedi auf in den Falken und beginnen mit den Startvorbereitungen um die Basis zu verlassen*

.....

Ende


End file.
